


When we’re skating in the park, if a storm cloud makes it dark, then your rosy cheeks will light my Merry way

by A_Tomb_With_A_View



Series: SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Competent Willie, Fluff, Ice skating!, Love Confessions, M/M, alex is an anxious disaster, and a gay disaster, he/they willie, soft gays in love, the result is favourable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View
Summary: Alex had known in his heart of hearts that inviting Willie to go ice skating was going to turn out horribly from the get go, but when he’d seen Willie’s eyes light up at a flyer on the noticeboard in the studio foyer, he couldn’t not offer his boyfriend the perfect opportunity to laugh at him attempting to be graceful
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: SonsetCurve’s holiday event 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055348
Comments: 23
Kudos: 236





	When we’re skating in the park, if a storm cloud makes it dark, then your rosy cheeks will light my Merry way

**Author's Note:**

> Sup kids and welcome to day 2: have some disaster Alex/competent Willie ice skating!
> 
> This isn’t really tied up in the other fics of this verse, but I think the level of dumbassery was fitting so

Alex had known in his heart of hearts that inviting Willie to go ice skating was going to turn out horribly from the get go, but when he’d seen Willie’s eyes light up at a flyer on the noticeboard in the studio foyer, he couldn’t  _ not  _ offer his boyfriend the perfect opportunity to laugh at him attempting to be graceful. I 

He just… 

Well, he just wasn’t expecting Willie to show up at the Molina’s door with a gym bag and thermals on, grinning broadly. 

“Is it time?” Alex asked, rummaging through the odd sock pile that he’d been asked to clear away like three days ago for a sock that was at least the same length as his other one. “Already?” 

“Never too early to skate,” Willie told him solemnly, patting his gym bag. “Besides, it’s snowing, so I figured we could walk there?” 

Alex nodded and tugged on the first pair of trainers he saw. “Sounds good to me. Do I need to bring anything or are we good to go?” 

“We’re all set, I’m pretty sure.” Willie offered their hand. “Shall we away, my good sir?” 

“We shall,” Alex locked the front door behind him then took their hand daintily. “Lead the way, my dear beloved.” 

Willie blushed immediately. “You’re not allowed to say that,” he protested. “The complimenting stuff is  _ my  _ job. I thought we had an agreement? I compliment you to make you blush because it’s pretty, and you make direct eye contact with me whilst singing romantic-coded solo bits because you’re weird.” 

Alex wrapped his arm around Willie’s shoulder and tugged them closer, ignoring the way his cheeks burned when Willie called him pretty. “I promise to still make direct eye contact with you whilst singing romantic-coded solo bits, but I’ve had seven cups of coffee and if I want to make you blush because you’re pretty then I’m gonna.” 

“That’s illegal,” Willie complained, melting into Alex’s side like he always did. “Wait, who the fuck let you drink seven cups of coffee? Do I need to have another conversation with the boys about telling you no?” 

“I’m nineteen years old!” Alex said indignantly, pulling back to Willie could see how offended he was. “People don’t  _ let  _ me drink coffee, I’m an adult!” 

Willie scrunched his nose up. “Babe, you’re part of Sunset Curve. And what do we know about Sunset Curve?” 

Alex sighed. “Age doesn’t matter because we have one shared braincell that we usually donate to Luke so he doesn’t fuck up with Julie and lose the best thing that ever happened to him,” he recited dutifully. “Reggie gets full possession whenever maths is required, Bobby gets it whenever he has to talk himself out of being arrested because someone called Luke the R slur or one of us the F slur again, and I only get full possession when we’re being stupid and somebody needs to lie to a more responsible adult.” 

“Thank you,” Willie patted his cheek, then tucked themself back into his side. “Why did you have seven cups of coffee, though, man?” 

Alex shrugged, lacing his fingers with Willie’s. “I got really nervous about today, and Bobby and Reg are out doing… honestly, I’m not entirely sure but I don’t think I wanna know, and Jules and Luke are being weird and couple-y and gross in the garage, so… coffee.” 

“Woah, why’d you get nervous?” Willie squeezed his fingers gently. “It’s just me.”

“I have no idea how to skate,” Alex admitted after a moment. “Like, nobody ever looked at me, a tall, anxious child with very little situational awareness, and thought I should be given knife shoes, so I’ve never done it, and I thought this would be a good date because you looked so excited when you saw the poster and I thought maybe you just like moving fast and dangerously, but then you showed up with a gym bag that I’m now realising probably has skates in, and you’re super hypercompetent at… like… everything… and I’m quite possibly going to die.”

“‘Lex, if you don’t wanna-”

“And honestly, I haven’t even decided if I’m going to die from embarrassment at having zero skills, from awe because of how good you’re inevitably going to be, or from an actual, literal injury where a five year old crashes into me and then I slice my femoral artery open because of how awkwardly I fall, and bleed out on the ice.”

“Alex!” Willie stopped walking and cupped his face with both hands. “If you don’t want to go skating we do not have to go skating. Okay? You learned to skateboard for me, you don’t need to learn to ice skate.” 

“I mean… you did deal with my skateboard induced panic attack pretty well…” Alex reasoned slowly, playing with the zip on Willie’s hoodie. “So I guess, like… if you promise to hold my hand… and not film me doing a solid impression of a newborn deer on a frozen pond to send to the boys or Julie…” 

“Oh I’m totally gonna film it,” Willie pulled Alex closer, looking up at him, his dark eyes glowing gold in the street light. “But just so I can send it to you every time you guys book a really big gig. Y’know, so the fame doesn’t go to your head.” 

“Aw, thanks, bro.” Alex murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You can be our official photographer.”

“Nah, I’m gonna be your trophy spouse, duh.” They rolled their eyes like it was obvious. “Now shut up, and kiss me properly.” 

——

“Babe-” Alex started, looking imploringly at Willie.

Willie snorted. “No.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna ask!” 

“You were going to ask if you could get another coffee so you don’t get the shakes from caffeine withdrawal whilst on the ice,” Willie informed him primly, lacing up his skates neatly. 

Alex pulled a face. “Was I, though? Was I really?” 

Willie didn’t even bother to respond to that, just stared at Alex with one eyebrow raised, lips twitching like he was trying not to smile. 

“Okay,” Alex relented. “So I was, but I think that’s pretty reasonable? Coffee makes me less anxious, so…” 

“I’ll bet you a dramatically staged photo of a kiss in the middle of the snow and lights for the Christmas thing Flynn wants to do for the band’s Instagram that you can survive the next two hours without any more caffeine,” Willie wagered, offering his hand.

Alex paused. “Are you bribing me with a way out of using the godawful picture of me entirely wrapped in Christmas lights that Bobby took? That’s a low blow, dude.” 

“Is it working?” He countered, grinning. 

“Duh,” Alex huffed and shook their hand before shoving his feet into the awful skates he’d been given at the booth. “I’d rather die than use that picture. You’re a terrible, terrible person, I hope you know that.” 

Willie rolled his eyes and stood up, offering Alex his hands. “I’m just saving you from yourself, dear.” 

“It’s just coffee, man,” Alex snarked, letting Willie tug him to his feet. “I don’t need saving from coffee.

“You absolutely need saving from coffee, but we can table that talk for now if you get on the ice,” Willie offered, walking backwards towards the rink. 

Alex stuck his lower lip out sulkily but followed anyways, gripping onto Willie’s hands, already nervous. “I’m a gay teenager with anxiety and a rockband full of idiots. What do I have if I don’t have coffee?” 

“Uh,” Willie stepped back onto the ice, grabbing the side with one hand so they could better support Alex when he joined them instead of taking the pair of them out. “All my love, respect and affection?” 

“That-” Alex paused to consider that as he put one foot down on the ice, one hand out to stabilise himself. “Okay. I guess… yeah, okay. That works.” 

Willie grinned, cheeks flushed from the cold. Alex was pretty sure he wouldn’t survive him doing anything athletic or endearing, not when he looked so fucking  _ beautiful,  _ even in the harsh light of the rink, and the four layers he’d wrapped himself up in. “Okay, now move towards me.” 

Alex did what they said, but pretty quickly found himself slipping and falling, only being saved from a rough impact with the ice by Willie’s quick move to catch him.”

“I guess you could say you… fell for me,” they said, smile far to bright for Alex to even consider being mad at them.

“I’d already done that, you sap,” he muttered, grabbing the rail once Willie had eased him back upright, then realised what he’d said and attempted to turn around to say - well, he wasn’t sure exactly - but before he could get anything out, he slipped and fell, crashing into Willie’s chest and taking both of them down. 

Willie groaned and coughed weakly. “Well, then. I guess I fell for you too.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Alex blurted, hands fluttering at Willie’s side once he’d managed to get to his knees. “For falling on you. And telling you I love you too early. Is it too early? We have been dating for like… a year. But, is it? I’m not - I wasn’t… I’m sorry?” 

“Woah, baby.” Willie sat up and grabbed his hands. “It’s not too early, i love you too. I just thought you’d panic if I told you first, so.”

“Oh.” He felt his cheeks burn. “Oh. I guess that’s - I guess that’s okay then? Good. Uhm. I’m not. I don’t know where to go from here?” 

Willie laughed and tugged him in for a kiss, tucking his hair behind his ear. “How about you try standing up and seeing if you can stay thay way for longer than a minute this time?” 

“Well that’s just rude,” Alex muttered, cautiously pulling himself up using the railing. “I don’t even have any definitive proof that  _ you’re  _ a good skater - maybe I just made that up and you never told me no!” 

“No, no.” Willie shook their head and stood up easily. “I figure skated for like three years.” They skated backwards alongside Alex when he finally got moving. “I promise I’m good.”

Alex tripped but caught himself, staring at Willie with an odd mix of awe and bemusement. “Why the  _ fuck  _ did you figure skate for three years?” 

“Oh, well, I had this whole gender and sexuality crisis when I was fourteen, right?” Willie spun in a lazy circle, trusting the ice and his skates in a way that made Alex suddenly sympathetic for how flushed Willie always looked after watching him drum. 

“Y-yeah…”

“So, my mom said I should try a competitive sport to… I’m not super clear on her thought process, but maybe, like, work off the nerves about literally everything? Anyways, at the time skateboarding felt too… like too much of a guy’s thing. So I went with figure skating - don’t ask me how I came to  _ that  _ decision, but it worked - which I was really good at. After a while I got more comfortable with myself and started ice hockey and skateboarding.” Willie shrugged. “I don’t skate super regularly anymore but I usually try to go a few times a month.” 

Alex drew his eyebrows together and grabbed Willie’s hoodie to pull them close without causing either of them to fall. “I swear, every time I think I’ve learned the last cool thing about you, you pull out this random anicdote about some super awesome thing you can do.” 

Willie grinned up at him, clasping their hands behind Alex’s neck. “What can I say? I’m a person of mystery.” 

“You’re so lucky you’re cute,” Alex murmured, gaze flitting between Willie’s eyes and their mouth. “Otherwise I’d probably be super jealous of you.” 

“You’re not super jealous of me being talented  _ and  _ cute?” He teased, playing with the short hair at the base of Alex’s neck. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Well, no, because you’re cute, so I’m madly in love with you, so when you do cool stuff I’m just like oh my god, that’s  _ my boyfriend _ , instead of oh my god, look at that dickhead being amazing at everything.” 

“I hate you so much,” Willie muttered, pink crawling up his neck. “But I love you too.”

Alex pulled his eyes away from Willie’s lips long enough to grin at him. “That’s an oxymoron, babe.” 

Willie pulled a face. “Yeah, well. You’re an oxymoron.” 

“I’m gonna kiss you now, but don’t take that as a victory.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
